


Just like that.

by harakiri



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221 B, Drabble, Gen, Post Reichenbach, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harakiri/pseuds/harakiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Just like that, Sherlock came back into his life.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.

Just like that, Sherlock came back into his life.

 

John walked by him with only a passing glance, one he would give any stranger on the street, and it took five steps and a not quite finished one for his brain to realize who was standing there.

 

Sherlock was clad in a familiar style of clothing, watching him expectantly like he had always done before rushing to a crime scene or going out to hunt down a suspect, all the while waiting impatiently for John to stop whatever he was doing and follow him.

 

"Hello John" he said, his tone as void of unnecessary emotion as John remembered it.

"There's been a murder" he said, as if stating the obvious, succumbing to redundancy in favour of John and his primitive brain which sometimes needed a nudge in the right direction.

It made John furious and frustrated and exhilarated all at the same time.

 

And just like that John forgot about what it was he had been about to do, turned on his heels and followed the man he had thought dead. He didn't care where they were going.

 

It had been three years since that day at the graveyard and his desperate plea. Now, finally, it had been answered.

Finally, he could again feel that spark of life in him burn.


End file.
